


honey lips

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Falling In Love, It's kinda steamy, Shower Sex, Soft Girlfriends, big smutty tbh, but loves jinsol! to death!, girlfriends in love, haseul is big baby, i wouldn't say sex??? but, it's not even, jinsol is baby, shower fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jinsol is shy. haseul really isn't.





	honey lips

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really edited and im half asleep so enjoy aaaa

"are you going to join me?" the blonde gets asked by her petite girlfriend. her voice catches her attention and she looks at the other. the brunette is peeking through the shower curtains, holding a small smirk and jinsol catches the other's body. her eyes only sparkle with mirth as she stares haseul down. her beautiful torso that jinsol would flutter with kisses, how her hair glues to her face, how it falls- and she can't help but look away shyly.

"no, i'm good." jinsol squeaks out and she won't even take a glance her way. in her mind, she feels a bit childish. her girlfriend is seducing her without a second thought and she's sitting in her pajamas, hugging her knees and feels too many butterflies in her stomach. (even though they've done things worse than this.)

"oh, hm." haseul hums. she disappears into the shower, going under the water and the blonde that's sitting outside, is only looking at the other's shadow. she can barely piece her body under the curtain and she takes the moment to calm her exhilarated heart. "don't you go around teasing me and bothering me? where did that energy go?"

she hates how right she is.

the blonde is flirty and she's extreme at times. she bites and waits for the other to snap back at her. and now that she's here offering, she's pulling back on her words.

"shut up, haseul." the tall girl mumbles, but there's no harshness in her tongue. "this is different. i'll jump in the shower when you leave it. i just don't want you to see me." she says, fiddling with her long sleeves and she doesn't catch how haseul peeks over at her.

after a few silent minutes of showering, the water is turned off. when she hears the squeak of the curtain, the young woman shuts her eyes. she knows that haseul doesn't mind if she looks, but she really can't. not even for a second.

there's butterflies in her stomach and she's chewing on her lower lip. she feels the towel brush on her knee and the drops fall on her skin.

"jinsol... you know that you can look at me, right?" haseul whispers. she's close to her ear and unlike her previous words, these are genuine. words of love, of absolute care.

jinsol takes a tiny breath and follows her words. her eyes flutter open and her breath is caught apart by how beautiful she is. she's not wearing a single drop of makeup and her ethereal glow is obviously there. she can see the texture of her skin and how pretty her eyes shape was. also, how rose her lips were. she was stunning.

"see... was it that bad?" she asks and she shakes her head. "do you want to get into the shower with me?"

jinsol chews on her lower lip and she's a little bit nervous.

"i've seen you naked, silly. why are you so shy?" haseul questions and the blonde shrugs. she feels like a huge baby tonight. her eyes water and she feels slightly silly. "it's not bad, baby... i promise. let's dip in together, yeah? i promise i won't stare."

. . .

"okay. i'll get in with you." she stands up, taller than the other and she's fluttering with the touch. her fuzzy pajamas are slowly being stripped down and she knows that the other is looking. so she quickly jumps into the shower without thinking about it twice.

she turns on the shower head, water splashing onto her body and jinsol is chewing on her lower lip, waiting for the other. she feels the towel drop onto the metal bars and soon haseul jumps in again.

there's so many emotions going through her body. she feels flutters in her chest, her fingertips and her stomach. the duo have been together for two years now, and they've done everything. yet she still feels like she did before she lost her virginity.

haseul's arms wrap around the taller one's waist. "you're so cute, sweetie." there's a kiss on her shoulder and it's absolutely tender.

jinsol bites the shy smile down. "stop, i'm trying to shower."

"well, let me help you." haseul says, reaching for her ponytails and she waits for a nod to keep going. when she gets it, she pulls them apart and helps her with her hair. she's slowly applying shampoo that smells of lavender and massaging her scalp.

"it's a little cold."

haseul furrows her eyebrows, "is it really? it was really good when i got in... but if you want, we can switch? i'll get under the faucet and you can get behind me."

jinsol nods, under the foam and avoiding the taste of shampoo. "okay, let's switch."

so they do.

and this time, the attention flips.

haseul's eyes goes to the other and jinsol is absolutely beautiful. the blonde hair that's soft, her beautiful scar on her cheek, and how bright her smile is. that's everything that binds her together. (not without mentioning how gentle her waist is and how the dip of her back is perfect for haseul's lips.)

"i love you." are the words that leaves the other's mouth.

the shower isn't big enough for the both of them, their light in the apartment is often too messy but this is heaven. this is their happy place and this is where they are.

"i love you too."

it goes from euphoria, to something heavier. passion.

jinsol doesn't feel her nerves anymore, leaning over to kiss the other and haseul tugs her close. the water is falling over her head and they're both deep in love. there's fingers over skin and jinsol is trying hard not to overthink. she can feel her tummy, her stretch marks that aren't too cute and-

"don't overthink, princess. i love you."

jinsol doesn't answer, only kissing her and haseul's fingers are so delicate on the blonde's skin. she's resting on the shower tiles, parted thighs and her head is thrown back. the shorter one is nibbling on her skin, licking and teasing the other while she works with her hands. the blonde's delicate moans jump around the walls.

haseul flickers and the other is moaning into her shoulder, nails digging into her shoulder and if she was in her right mind - she'd feel so terrible. but the water feels good on her skin and the other is drawn by the pleasure she's currently feeling.

"do i keep going?" haseul asks, teasing and the other is wordless. she's nodding, jaw dropping and she's a fitz of emotion.

the water is the last thing in her mind, only the coil in her stomach and the blonde is close to tears. her legs tremble and she's absolutely in touch with the other. haseul can't help but feel absolutely attracted to the other as she whines, reaching utter euphoria. 

there's water in the background and light panting. 

"round two?"

jinsol shakes her head, a laugh leaving her mouth. "how about some cuddling instead?"


End file.
